


Playtime

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: The Misadventures of Bambi [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deerper, M/M, Monster Falls AU, Oral Sex, Tentacles, but yup idk how to tag this, deer!dipper, feel so prood of myself, humanoid!Bill, not really idfk, semi-dirty talk?, yeah i did it i said iw as gonna do it and i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just, gonna cut to the chase here. Bill and Deer!Dipper have some fun, with tentacles. Yeah, that's all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> THE FIRST DAMN POST OF 2016 AND IT';S DIPPER GETTING FUCKED IN THE ASS BY TENTACLES LIFE IS GOOD

Dipper was laid back against Bill’s chest, his legs bent close to himself as he squirmed in the demon’s hold. It was a loose hold, he could get up any time he wanted to but he didn’t. He wormed around getting Bill to tighten his hold around his stomach, the cervitaur’s hands moving to hold at the arm. Bill was nipping at his lover’s neck as the hand that wasn't wrapped around him was brought up kneading at his flat chest. Dipper had whined several times that there was nothing there _to_ knead and grope at, but that didn’t stop him at all. God, that damn demon was so lucky nobody was home right now.

“Bill, st-op..!” Dipper huffed a whine as he tilted his head more, face burning.

Bill didn’t lighten up in the slightest, scraping his nails around the sensitive flesh before pinching roughly at one of his partner’s nipples. Trailing a path of sloppy kisses up his neck until reaching one of his velvety ears, nibbling along it before speaking in a low tone, “But why? You’re making such _wonderful_ sounds, and already,” he stopped his groping to slide his hand down the other’s bare stomach and down along the junction point of his lower half, getting his breathing to his as he did so, “You’re making such cute sounds and I haven’t even done anything, you’re so sensitive, kid.”

Dipper whimpered at the comment, he couldn’t really retort to the facts at the moment. He simply leaned more into the man behind him and lulled his head completely to the side, sighing happily when he felt those lips return to his neck. His hand moved back up to his chest to resume his working. Teeth biting, and nails scratching. The pain sent heated shivers down his spine into the pit of his stomach. When the arm around him unlatched he sunk in the man’s lap, getting him to pull his head away and look down at him, watching until he laid awkwardly with his upper torso bent in a half manner with his head against his chest. Looking up at Bill he stretched his arms up, grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair and pulling him down. He pulled him into an open mouthed kiss and allowed the complete dominance over him, sighing heavily into the kiss as his demon traced his tongue along every reachable inch of his mouth. Tongues untwisting when the older pulled back. Bill’s hands hooking underneath Dipper’s arms to pull him up and maneuvering them so they were facing one another, slipping his leg between the mattress and his partner so the cervitaur was in a sense straddling his limb.

His ears flicker as he stared at Bill, when those golden eyes locked with his he looked down and laid his ears back flat, sucking on the inside of his lip. He heard a laugh escape from the other’s throat, a hand coming up to hold his jaw and force him to look up, “Hey, come on, don’t be coy with me…”

Dipper didn’t say anything, instead he pulled his demon close by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pull them both into another sloppy kiss. Bill hummed and responded by nipping at the other’s lips. Tracing his nails up and down his spine and getting him to arch forwards into him. The younger whined into the kiss when he felt him shift his leg beneath him, doing his best to rock upwards against his underside.

He pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips, “You’re… Moving fast, tonight…”

“Is that a problem?” Bill raised an eyebrow at him with a faint smile.

Dipper shook his head as he exhaled. Bracing himself with one hand on the man’s shoulder, and the other on his thigh as he did his best to slowly rut against his leg. It all felt fast, but it the awkward friction felt better and made him focus more so on that. He didn’t realize that his eyes had slide closed. Bill wrapped his arm around him again and pulled him closer to him, his hand once again coming back up to toy with his chest, this time bringing his mouth into play as well. He sucked harshly on one of his nipples while his hand pinched and kneaded the other, his leg rocking up against the cervitaur’s slow rutting to coax him. Soon the hand bracing on his shoulder moved to tangle into his hair, pulling him closer as he listened to the way his name fell from Dipper’s lips. He moved down as much as he could, leaving dark purple-red hickeys in his wake wherever he could, almost being able to hear the other’s pounding heartbeat with each nip and suck.

Finally when he pulled away he looked up at his cervitaur, Dipper looked at him with already lust fill eyes and licked his lips again, he stopped his leg movements and got a small whine. He brought his hand up to graze Dipper’s lips, pushing his fingertips passed his lips as he spoke, leaving no word for argument if he got any, “Come on, touch me like I am with you…”

It took him a moment before he understood what his demon meant. Dipper nodded as he stuck his tongue out to wrap around the two fingers at his mouth. He dropped his hand down, one against Bill’s thigh and now bringing one to the front of his slacks. Humming around the fingers when he brought his hand to palm against the forming tent there, feeling him twitch beneath his hand at the sudden contact. The angle he was in was awkward for him…. His body bent so he could stay on his leg, shoulders dropped so he could rightly reach the demon’s arousal.

He squeezed his eyes shut and whined, pulling away from him to sit up straight, licking the saliva strand from his mouth to his fingers away. Bill looked at him quizzical, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Dipper shook his head, “This just hurts my back and… I don’t want to stop… Your leg, and that…”

Bill watched the way he pouted, trying to cover up his disappointment with an awkward smile, looking up at him with a red splotched face, “But..! If you want me to touch you, I want to do that too!”

He was about to say something as he watched Dipper sit on the bed between his legs comfortably, his hind legs splayed out awkward so he could rock his hips as best he could against the bed, pulling him into a feverish kiss with one arm hooked around his shoulders as he brought his other hand back to palm him through his slacks. Dipper’s eyes were closed, but Bill stared at nothing in thought. Allowing the mortal to do as he pleased, kissing him sloppily and noisily, and slipping his hand beneath the layers of clothing he wore to reach his arousal. Dipper seemed to notice his lack of enthusiasm.

“Hey…” he pulled back slightly and looked at him, “What’s wrong…? I’m not disappointed! I know you’ll touch me soon enough, come on, I don’t wanna do this by myself…”

“I was just thinking, Sapling,” Bill shook his head, leaning back to smile at his cervitaur, “Besides though, don’t you want some form of dominance over me?”

Dipper’s response was muffled by the demon connecting their kiss again, this time responding eagerly once more. The buck hummed into the kiss as he began to move his hand again, kneading him with skin-to-skin contact rather than through layers of clothing. It got Bill sighing happily into their kiss. Dipper continued to awkwardly rut his hips against his bed, though it didn’t do very much if anything at all, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was happily allowing the other man to suck on his tongue before his actions halted completely, his eyes snapping wide open and eyebrows knitting together in confusion, tail and ears twitching straight up at the cool slick feeling against his hole.

“Bi-ll…” He mumbled against his lips, cross-eyed staring at him.

Bill pulled back only enough to speak before kissing him again, “Relax, it’s just me.”

With those four words the puzzle pieces connected themselves in Dipper’s skull. Relaxing as best he could to allow the, for now, small tentacle to carefully push inside of him. They hadn’t played around with Bill’s ability to conjure the tendrils anywhere outside of the mindscape, and as curious as he was at the moment, he didn’t want to know where they were coming from. His arm around Bill tightened and he mewled into the kiss at the sensation of the appendage pulling nearly completely out of him before running back in, getting unnoticeably bigger every time, stretching him slowly. Bill was thoroughly enjoying the sensation around his tentacle that he had completely forgotten about Dipper’s hand down his slacks until the buck pulled his hand away. He would’ve whined. Dipper pulled away from the kiss and dropped his head to his demon’s shoulder, bringing his hands up to hastily tug at his collar. That damn bow tie god dammit, why did he wear one?! Dipper was cursing to himself as he tried to dually focus on pushing his hips back and undo the knot. Once it was undone he slide the strip of fabric from around the man’s neck and threw it to the side, tugging open the first few buttons of his shirt so he could nip at his throat. Feeling the low chuckle vibrate on his lips.

“Damn,” Bill sighed a laugh,” Was this all I needed to do to get you all over m-E?”

Dipper sunk his teeth into his neck, listening to how his voice cracked ever so slightly. He was happily sucking along his Adam’s apple when he felt the tendril completely pull out of him. He whined loudly, keening as he raised his hips up as best he could from his sitting position, making sure to flicker his tail just for his demon, “Bi-ll~, come on… Put it back, put it back, please?”

Bill looked down at him, Dipper leaning up to kiss him sloppily, looking up with pleading eyes. Bill laughed more to himself, “You’re so easy, kid.”

He didn’t retort at that when the tentacle came back, smaller again but this time with a friend. The two tendrils pushed inside of him, Bill received a low happy moan from him as he did so. Dipper loosely hooking his hands behind his neck as he set back to kissing his demon’s chest, hearing the way he’d take in deep breaths and slowly exhale them from giving his own pleasure away. The two tentacles would curl inside of him, twisting around one another before uncoiling as they would pull back, when they gently grazed against his sweet spot he whined. Feeling Bill tense as he tightened slightly around his appendages. He smiled to himself, tail flickering playfully as he decided to tease him. Pushing his hips back against the tentacles, every time they’d push inside of him he’d tighten around his demon, getting him to whine quietly until he noticed the smiling brunette. The tendrils completely pulled away from him again, getting another disappointed whine. Bill smiled equally wide as he was down at him.

“Come on,” His voice was low, getting Dipper to sigh happily as he lidded his eyes up at him, “I wanna play too~,” Dipper opened his mouth to deny himself but, closed it instantly and instead listened to him. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt one of the tentacles wrap around the base of his tail and tug hard, getting him to hiss at the pain that shot up his spin and settled down at his own aching arousal, “Hips up, come on, present yourself as well as you can for me.”

Dipper huffed and raised his hips more, getting the demon to ‘tsk’, he was sure if Bill was standing behind him he’d feel the familiar sting of his hand across his backside, but instead he got another tug, “Come on, you can do better than that! Don’t you _want_ me to fuck you?”

Dipper whined, but he played along with him. Pushing himself lower on the bed so he could lay his upper have flush against the mattress, his upper legs bent beneath him as he focused his weight to raise his hips up, his hind legs bent and knees digging into the bed.

“Is,” He took in a slow breath, watching the demon as he spoke, “Is this good?”

He felt the tentacle around his tail uncoil and pull away, watching as Bill leaned against the headboard with a smile, “Well, it’s good enough. But what can I say? You always look so perfect for me when you want me to fuck you, whether it’s with my cock or-,” Dipper swallowed when he felt one of the tentacles push against him but not enough to go inside, “-else~.”

Dipper spoke with a smile, “Of course, only for you.”

“Oh, and one more rule to our game,” Bill smiled widely at him, forcing one of the thick tendril’s into his lover and thrusting hard against his sweet spot, getting him to gasp a sharp moan, “You don’t get to cum, until I do.”

Dipper watched as he snapped his fingers for emphasis, feeling a cool numb-like static burn along his cock before tapering off.

He whimpered at that comment, feeling two more tentacles move to him, wrapping themselves around his legs to help hold his hips high into place. Dipper took a moment’s breather when he felt the tendril inside of him pull back, wriggling and writhing along the way. He lifted his head to look over his shoulder only to stop when he heard the low growl of his demon, he whined as he dropped his head. He choked on his whine when he felt the second tentacle return, both now slipping inside of him, the feeling of being stretched full burned up his spine. He looked up when he heard Bill shakily sigh, licking his lips as he tried his best to look calm and composed. He was about to say something when his prostate was roughly rubbed against, biting into the sheets as he moaned, his eyes tightly shutting.

He heard the shift of fabric but didn’t think anything of it, feeling the bed dip before fingers curled tightly into his hair and tugged him up, Bill smiled widely with his teeth flashing, “Oh, come on, I want a show! Don’t mute it for me, lemme hear you sing.”

Dipper nodded, his hair tugging even more in his grip as he did so before his head was dropped, Bill moving back to where he was. The cervitaur felt the tentacles around his legs tighten even more, forcing him to bend even more. He choked on nothing at the angle, his weight was now completely on his front legs. The duo tentacles twisted with one another and hit against his sensitive nerves every time, if he had toes they’d be curling at the wonderful feeling of it. God he felt so full… And he loved it… His face flushed at the thoughts, ears flickering as he allowed the harsh huffs of breath to fall from his lips in between moans. Eyes sliding blissfully closed as he thought about nothing but the thick tendrils thrusting in and out of him.

“Dipper,” Bill growled and got him to open his eyes at him, he wasn’t smiling, “Look at me.”

“I-I a-AMmm,” It was so hard to talk, but he did his best to.

The demon sighed heavily, as if what he meant was the most obvious thing in the world, like a neon light above his head telling Dipper what he wanted, “No, I want you to look at me, the entire time.”

Dipper whined, embarrassed. His ears fell back as he closed his eyes. He felt one of the tentacles around his legs unwrap itself and move to his tail, giving a harsh tug and causing him to moan loudly as he eyes shot wide open, pulling the short appendage as Bill clicked his tongue, “Come on, little Sapling, I thought you wanted to play. But you don’t want to follow the rules? Nobody likes a cheater… I guess I’ll stop then if you won’t play fairly…”

“NO!” Dipper shouted pitifully when he felt the tentacles retract, fumbling with his arms as he reached out to grip at the man’s legs, smiling nervously “I-I’ll, play fair… I wanna play, come on, I like playing with you.”

The demon hummed as if he were thinking it over, the seconds seemed like millennia before he hastily thrusted his tentacles back into his cervitaur, right as he hit his sweet spot dead-on he gave another hard tug to his tail. Dipper gasped a moan, feeling him hit the damnable magic-block Bill had on him. His cock ached. The appendage around his tail let go and moved back to his leg, holding the limb as it twitched at the denied orgasm. The two tentacles however didn’t move back, or even move at all. They had pulled just enough away from his sweet spot for it to be a painful tease, Bill smiled wryly at him as he tried to move his hips back and only got the two around his legs to tighten and hold him in place.

Slowly the two moved, however not in the way Dipper would have liked. One stayed as the other pulled nearly completely back, pushing in and barely missing his sweet spot, staying in place as the other did the same in a slow and teasing manner. It was molasses slow and driving him mad. His tail flickered again as he huffed, staring at Bill. He swallowed as best he could, which wasn’t much seeing how his saliva had taken to running out of his mouth at this point.

_Aww, the poor kid looks like he’s gonna cry…_

The demon bit back a snicker, “What’s wrong? Why are you giving me such a pouted look?”

“Y-you’re not, being fa-ir-rrrr….” Dipper’s face flooded a darker shade when the tendrils shifted around, the slick discretions making lewd sounds that got him to fold his ears back. Bill smiled wider at this, deciding to move his tentacles faster for the sole purpose of the, to the mortal, uncomfortably erotic sounds.

“But I am being fair, I told you; You’re not cumming until I do,” he took an enjoyment in watching Dipper squirm, trying not to close his eyes, or bury his, or even look away, worrying his lip instead, “I haven’t cum yet, a rule is a rule.”

Dipper snorted, he was about to retort when the tentacles finally decided to graze his nerves again. He gave a restrained sigh before he tugged at his demon’s legs, wordlessly pleading for him to move downwards. Bill did so, moving down for his lover. He leaned back on his hands as he watched the way the other’s hands shakily fumbled with his slacks. The zipper and button out of the way for Dipper to tug down the hem of his slacks and undergarments just enough for him to do what he wanted. He pulled the demon’s dripping cock from the confines of his clothes, wasting no time in licking from base to tip and tasting him. Placing the sloppy kiss he always did to the tip before pacing himself, slowly taking him. Bill bit back a moan, watching how the buck kept to his words, never breaking the eye contact as he took more of his prick into his warm waiting mouth. Dipper would pull his head back before bobbing back down, each time taking more of his demon in his mouth. He would moan purposefully loud around his mouthful when the tendrils would hit his sweet spot, a prideful triumph welling inside him as he watched the way Bill’s head would tip back. One of his hands move from being leaned on to tangle into the brunette’s hair. He looked back down at him as he forced his love to take as much of his cock into his mouth as he could, moaning as he felt the back of Pine Tree’s throat.

Dipper made a choking sound as he stared up at him with glassy lidded eyes, watching him smile as he would rock his hips against his mouth, “Lo-look at you~, not only do you, look gr-eat with my dick in your mouth. But you lo-ok so, delicious when you’re being fuck-ed! And you l-like it, don’t you?” Dipper hummed around him in response, getting him to choke a laugh, “Y-you like it, when-when you have both your holes filled, filled with _me,_ I be-et you feel so _full~!”_

The demon knew, he always knew too damn well. And he also knew that he himself was close, the buck’s damn mouth always got him off so easily, he definitely had one of those sinner’s mouths. Manually pushing and tugging his mouth along his cock as he rocked his hips against his mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to do the display of snapping his fingers, instead he allowed his head to fall back as he spoke breathlessly, “F-fuck, I’m going to, I’m gonna c-um...”

And that was the only warning he got before Dipper was forced down and to stay down on the man’s cock, relaxing his throat as he watched the way his chest rose and fell with every hard breath. Bill’s fingers curled into the sheets and tightly into dark hair as he moaned lowly, spilling his seed into the other’s mouth and down his throat. The two tentacles still fucking his cervitaur thrust hard inside of him, right against his sweet spot as he came. Dipper moaned awkwardly with his mouth still around his demon’s cock. He followed a second after him as he came onto the bed sheets, eyes squeezing tightly shut. He did his best to swallow as he rode his own high, allowing the demon to remove himself from his mouth and sit back against the bed.

Dipper smiled as he laid limply against the bed as well, his face still crimson as he watched the way Bill raked his hands through his blonde hair, stilling using his tendrils to hold the other’s hips up. The demon was blushing… It made Dipper smile, he didn’t bother to lick his lips or even swipe his hand across as he buried his mouth into the sheets, the saliva and cum rubbing a damp spot there as he watched with wide playful eyes the way the demon tried to keep the hue of pink off his face. Bill didn’t look at him as he righted himself, composing himself completely before huffing. He looked over at Dipper before realizing he was still holding him, tentacles still buried inside of him.

“A-ah, sorry, Sapling,” Bill whispered as he carefully lowered the buck’s hips. The two appendages wrapped around his legs uncoiling and moving completely away when he was fully on the bed. Carefully and slowly he pulled the other two out of him, a trail of the sticky fluid coming along with them. Dipper moaned quietly at the feeling of now being empty and he allowed himself to lay completely limp on the bed and close his eyes.

Bill looked at him, the way his face was still blushed and the small content smile on his face. He watched him for a minute before reaching out and ruffling his hair, getting him to look up at him with a wide smile. Dipper spoke in a hoarse voice, “That was fun, we should play like that more often.”

“Maybe,” Bill answered him, pulling him up more on the bed with him, “You should take a shower.”

“Later, not right now, I deserve some love and gentle touches,” he allowed his demon to grab the blankets, fumbling to pull the over them with the younger’s arms latched lazily around him, “I love you, Bill, I hope you know that.”

“I know everything, kid, geez.”

“Perhaps, but I still want you to know,” he buried his face into his chest, bringing his front legs up and hooking one around him to pull him closer.

Bill didn’t reply but instead wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could and getting a snorted laugh. Thank God the house was theirs for the weekend, they didn’t have to worry about noise or being walked in on. They could just now laze around in bed and snuggle, and perhaps shower and do laundry later. But for now, it was cuddle time.

**Author's Note:**

> I should've been in bed like half an hour ago. BUT!!! HERE I AM!!! 
> 
> Alright, i don't have much to say aside from a month or so ago i said i was gonna write some tentacle deerper smut on tumblr, and well, here it is. Enjoy.
> 
> point out spelling and grammar errors and i will fix them UvU
> 
> K/B/C/Etc~!! <3


End file.
